Yuno Gasai
Summary Yuno Gasai is obsessively in love with Yukiteru as one can safely guess from just the simple name of her future diary. Yukiteru's condition and actions are recorded every ten minutes in her "Yukiteru" diary, it also provides small commentary made by Yuno in some of the entries. Its most obvious weakness is that it does not show Yuno's future at all—her condition, situation, or surroundings—unless it somehow involves Yuki. Working with Yukiteru's "Random Diary" diary, however, covers both of their diaries' individual flaws; as it has been said the two make for a perfect combo. Smart, beautiful and diligent—those who don't truly know Gasai Yuno would simply see the model student role she plays while at school. She is secretly obsessed with Yukiteru and would do anything within her power to assist him. She can be quite clingy and is highly fond of stalking him. When obstacles arise that either endangers Yukki's life or threatens their relationship, her thoughts turn murderous and she lets nothing get in the way of her path. Yuno is also able to quickly analyze and adapt to unexpected situations that may arise, and she puts thoughts into action without hesitation, performing what needs to be done without ever losing her nerves. These traits make her one of the strongest players in Deus's game, despite having one of the weakest diaries for providing self survival aid. And while Yukiteru is credited for triggering the greatest shift in future occurrences, Yuno is the one who has created the largest influence in those events. Yuno tends to carry around a box cutter with her at all times, though she will make use of other weaponry such as kitchen knives, hatchets, etc, when required. She is named after the Roman goddess Juno. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, possibly 9-B | Low 2-C Name: Yuno Gasai, "Yunocchi", "Second" Origin: Mirai Nikki Gender: Female Age: 14 (14-16 First Yuno) years old | Ten thousand for the essence of all measurements Classification: Human, Junior High School Student, Diary Holder | God of Time and Space Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical stats, excellent at wielding slashing and cutting weapons, uncanny accuracy (she has killed people with toothpicks, pencils, cards, and other ordinary objects, hurling them with fatal accuracy), quite skilled in infiltration (she has in more than one occasion entered a building unnoticed even while it was protected by the police) | Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, Flight, Time-Space Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, and the manipulation of reality and its aspects, Energy Attacks Attack Potency: At least Street level, possibly Wall level | Universe level+ Speed: At least Peak Human+, possibly Subsonic | Unknown (can appear anywhere at will, including in metaphysical reality) Lifting Strength: Peak Human+ | Unknown Striking Strength: Class H+, possibly Class KJ | At least Class MJ+, likely much higher Durability: At least Peak Human, possibly Wall level | Unknown Stamina: At least Peak Human+ | Infinite Range: Depends on weapons | Multi-Universal (punched a hole in a parallel universe) Standard Equipment: Future Diary/Diary Yukiteru Diary (a mobile phone that can display messages from the future. In her diary, every 10 minutes writes reports about her lover Yukiteru Amano), Axe (her favorite weapon, which she is able to chop a man's head with a single blow), Knife (another Yuno's favorite weapon), Katana (Yuno cut man with a single blow. Used only once), Scope of dreams (some areas in which it can be concluded beings, seal them in an illusory dimension, where they live in the world, consistent with their wishes. We used god Yuno) Intelligence: Her intelligence is her greatest asset, she has displayed when she manages to outwit her opponents such as the very formidable Akise, also very tricky, skilled in setting traps, for example when she booby trapped an abandoned hotel with multiple tools, such as electronic locks, concrete (gas in the anime) and even a sickle from an elevator (also in the anime), quite resourceful, using a shard of glass as a mirror to check the position of Minene Uryu during her bombing attack, as well as a pair of stones against Yomotsu to discover him amongst his copycats, excellent skills in the use of variety of different weapons, especially cutting and chopping weapons, she is also fairly acknowledgable of poison and drugs although she uses them rarely | Unknown Weaknesses: Mentally ill Yandere, obsessed with Yukiteru, her phone doesn't show her future, she will die if her phone is damaged | Cannot ressurect people from the dead (Deus stated he lacked the power to do so; by inherenting his powers, she inherented this weakness. Couldn't ressurect Yuki back to life.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Future Diary - Yukiteru Diary:' Her diary is the Yukiteru Diary, which tells her everything about Yukiteru in intervals of ten minutes. While this means that her diary is basically useless by itself, if combined with Yukiteru's Random Diary that predicts Yukiteru's surroundings, it can cover Yuno's weakness and protect Yukiteru, making the two a fearsome duo. Even while the diary does not help her much by itself, Yuno can more than enough make for it with her cunning intelligence, which has saved both Yukiteru and herself several times. She makes up most of the plans the pair uses to save themselves from the attacks of the other participants. Yuno is also very proficient at quickly determining the weaknesses of certain diary users, like Yomotsu Hirasaka and his blindness, or discovering that Tsubaki Kasugano's followers were pretending to be dead waiting ambush them. '-God:' Yuno's status as ruler of time and space, inherited from Deus. Provides control over the cause-and-effect relationships that allows you to control reality. *'''-Reality warping:' Yuno controls reality, managing events, time and space. It can create a world, a wish with the restriction that even God can not back once they leave the world of the soul. *'-Nigh-omnipresence:' Yuno is able to penetrate any place they wish, be it the real world or the metaphysical dimension. *'-Nigh-omniscience:' Yuno can get information about everything that is happening in the real world. Also, she is able to see the possibilities of the future. *'-Creating creatures:' Yuno can create creatures with powers comparable to her own. It can both create things from scratch, and to bestow strength. *'-Dimensional destruction:' The power of God can be used to make a dent in the fabric of reality. This can create a passage in a parallel universe. *'-Destruction of the universe:' God is the foundation that supports the existence of his universe. If she dies or disappears from the world, the universe will begin to fill the void areas, which eventually erase it. *'-Creating an alternate universe:' To bypass their weakness (the inability to bring back the soul), God can keep on going back in time and thus creating an alternate universe. '-Cathedral of Causation:' God exists in the illusory-abstract dimension, where the focus of cause and effect. This world of information, which can be connected with people's minds. Here are the Akashic Records - the concentration of all the information in the world. '''Key: Human' | God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the dead) Saeko Busujima's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mirai Nikki Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Murderers Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Yanderes Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Time Travelers Category:Causality Users Category:Weapon Masters